


Staying Warm, Getting Hot

by MorningStorm



Category: Strike Witches
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Nudity, Romance, Smut, Tender Sex, True Love, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningStorm/pseuds/MorningStorm
Summary: On a mission in which the Strike Witches are sent to the cold, northern parts of Orussia, Eila and Sanya end up stranded by themselves on a mountain in the midst of a blizzard and take shelter in a vacant cottage. With their striker units out of commission, how will they stay warm until help arrives and will their plan to warm each other up lead to more intimate things?





	Staying Warm, Getting Hot

            The Strike Witches had been deployed on a mission to the freezing, northernmost regions of Orussia where Eila and Sanya had ended up separated from the rest of the group after an intense battle with multiple Neuroi. Sanya’s striker unit was broken and Eila’s engine had frozen due to the fast, cold winds.

            The two of them had crashed into the side of a mountain where Eila had spotted a cottage they could take shelter in on the way down. Sanya had grown cold and sleepy from the fight with the Neuroi, so the trek to the cottage from where they’d crashed proved rigorous for her. Fortunately, the more energetic Eila gave her a shoulder to lean on and they were able to make it to the cottage about half a mile down the mountain from where they’d landed.

            “We might be here a while till we’re found,” Eila said as she pushed the cottage door open.

            Sanya followed her inside, as did some of the snow outside which fell slightly inside the doorway. Looking at her surroundings, Eila discerned that the cottage they were taking refuge in was vacant. She took note of a single bed, a fireplace, and a kitchen area which had some food that looked as if it would last about a week. It was a small space overall, just one room. Eila and Sanya both attempted to contact the other witches over their intercom.

            “Nothing on my end, Sanya,” Eila said, “are you getting a signal?”

            “Nope,” Sanya replied followed by a yawn.

            Eila sighed.

            “You need to get some rest, Sanya.”

            Just then, Sanya sneezed.

            “ _Achoo!_ ”

            Eila came to her side and put her hands around Sanya’s shoulders. Her clothes were cold and wet everywhere as a result of walking through the snow. Sanya was nearly dozing off in her arms and as much as Eila loved that, she knew she had work to do so that Sanya would get warmed up and not catch a cold.

            “Sanya, stay awake,” Eila said sternly, “you’ll catch a cold in those wet clothes. We have to get you out of them.”

            Sanya obliged and Eila began helping the sleepy girl get undressed. She knew she had to remove all of Sanya’s clothes that were cold and wet. Unfortunately for Sanya, _all_ of her clothes were cold and wet so Eila had to take off _everything_.

            “Eila, this is embarrassing,” Sanya whined, blushing, covering herself, and avoiding eye contact as Eila slid off her panties.

            “Why’s that?” Eila asked, half-teasingly, “We live together, y’know. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

            “But I’m naked,” Sanya said helplessly, “and you’re standing here with everything still on plus a big winter coat. And we’re stranded out here and this cottage has no spare clothes.”

            Eila couldn’t help but smile. Even though their situation was a bit dire, being separated from the other witches, she felt kind of turned on by Sanya’s adorable embarrassment. Wanting to comfort her, Eila ran her fingers through Sanya’s silvery hair and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

            “Don’t be anxious, Sanya,” Eila said lovingly, “I’ll take care of everything. I’ll get us through this and I’ll protect you.”

            “Eila,” Sanya looked at her with shining eyes.

            Eila positioned Sanya on the bed and wrapped her in several large, warm blankets.

            “You stay here and stay warm,” Eila commanded, “I’m going out to get wood for the fire place to warm us up even more.”

            “You’re going out alone in a blizzard?” Sanya asked incredulously, “It’s two feet deep and still snowing like crazy!”

            Eila smiled and looked away as she put her hand on the doorknob, ready to leave.

            “We get snow like this in Suomus too, y’know,” Eila remarked, “Besides, if that’s all that stands between me and protecting you… it’s nothing.”

            With that, Eila departed to gather enough firewood to keep the two of them warm for as long as it would take.

            “Please come back safe, Eila,” Sanya said after the other girl had left, “I love you.”

            From there, Sanya couldn’t tell how much time had passed, but the minutes spent waiting for Eila to return felt like hours. Her thoughts were accompanied only by the ominous sounds of blustering winds outside her window.

            Finally, Eila returned with a ridiculous amount of wood, which she promptly threw on the floor and then proceeded to load into the fireplace. She then lit a match and the fire started to burn, slowly filling their cottage with warmth. She placed a large, fuzzy blanket in front of the fireplace where one or two people would be able to lie down.

            “ _Achoo!_ ” Eila sneezed.

            “Eila, you’ll catch a cold,” Sanya said, her tone subtly seductive, “Let’s get those cold, wet clothes off you.”

            Sanya rose from the edge of her bed and strutted over to Eila, still wearing nothing at all.

            “I can undress myself!” Eila exclaimed in embarrassment.

            “Come on, I let you undress me,” Sanya said as she unzipped Eila’s coat and then began to remove more intimate layers of clothing.

            _A naked Sanya is taking my clothes off_ Eila thought to herself.

            That thought alone made her blush and her entire body began to feel hot. Soon the two of them were both fully nude and sitting on their knees in front of the brilliantly burning fireplace. Sanya grabbed hold of Eila’s arm and pressed herself against her body.

            “Let’s warm ourselves with skin-on-skin contact,” she spoke gently and romantically into Eila’s ear.

            Eila blushed, but she was more than happy to oblige. She lied down on her back and embraced Sanya, who lied on top of her. Their legs intertwined and Eila could feel Sanya’s bare nether regions pressed against her thigh. Sanya embraced Eila as well and the two of them gazed into each other’s eyes before sharing a deep kiss.

            In front of burning fireplace while a blizzard raged outside, Eila and Sanya kissed and cuddled to their hearts’ content, running their fingers along each other’s soft, pale skin and through each other’s smooth, silky hair. The way they touched each other was a display of deep love, affection, and respect. Sanya’s hands admired the contours of Eila’s goddess-like body. Eila’s hands revered the delicate beauty that was Sanya’s body. Their plan to warm each other’s bodies up with the contact of completely bare skin had, predictably, developed into a passionate love-making session.

            Eila felt herself heat up even more as Sanya began to kiss her neck and softly moan her name. She could feel Sanya’s private parts rubbing against her thigh and becoming wet. She knew it wouldn’t be long before it was time to pleasure her lover.

            “Sanya,” Eila said softly as she hugged her against her body, “Do you want me to go down on you now?”

            “Not yet,” Sanya replied.

            “Huh?” Eila was a bit confused.

            “Today made me see just how much you do for me and take care of me,” Sanya explained, “So tonight, I want to make you feel good first.”

            Sanya gently caressed Eila’s cheeks and gave her a kiss on the lips before beginning to move further down her body, trailing kisses down her neck. She stopped at Eila’s chest and took her chance to savor Eila’s nipples in her mouth. This earned Sanya pleasured moans from her lover. She continued her way down, licking every inch of Eila that she could, enjoying the taste and texture of the gorgeous, smooth skin on Eila’s belly and thighs.

            _Eila tastes so good, her body feels so good against my tongue,_ Sanya thought to herself, making sure to wet her mouth from time to time so that her lover received maximum pleasure. She gently felt up Eila’s pussy with her fingers as she was licking her thighs. It was tight and wet, and she knew Eila was ready. Sanya planted kisses closer and closer to the innermost region of Eila’s thigh until she was right on top of her sweet spot.

            “Oh, Sanya!” Eila exclaimed passionately as Sanya planted the first of many wet kisses on her most sensitive spot.

            As it turned out, Sanya was very talented with her mouth. She kissed and licked Eila passionately whilst providing her extra stimulation with her fingers. The motions of Sanya’s wet tongue against her clit brought Eila an incredible pleasure that soon spread throughout her entire body.

            “Sanya, this is what I think about when I touch myself,” Eila confessed in ecstasy, “but it’s even better than I imagined. Ah, please keep going! I love you so much!”

            The level of pleasure was starting to make Eila squirm a bit. She was getting more and more excited, especially because it was with Sanya, in such an intimate setting.  The roaring fireplace beside them now seemed dwarfed by their flames of love and passion. As she gasped for breath, Eila looked down at Sanya who seemed to be enjoying herself a great deal as well. However, contrary to Eila’s frenzied state of pleasure, Sanya’s expression was calm. It seemed eating out Eila’s pussy was putting her in a state of pure bliss. As Sanya’s saliva mixed with Eila’s wetness and they both became hot enough to work up a sweat, it felt as though the two of them had become one. Eila knew she couldn’t hold back anymore.

            “Sanya! I love you, I need you, I’m cumming!” Eila exclaimed as she began to do just that.

            _Good thing we’re out here alone when Eila makes this much noise,_ Sanya thought to herself, _but I’m so happy it’s me that’s making her feel this way._

            “It feels so good,” Eila moaned as she relished the sensation of her climax.

            After several minutes of this intense pleasure, Eila was thoroughly satisfied.

            “Sanya… I’m good… you can stop now,” Eila panted, “you were wonderful.”

            Sanya sat up on her knees and licked her lips, then licked the fingers that she had used on Eila as well. A blissful smile crossed her face as she savored the taste of Eila’s wetness one last time.

            “Mmm, Eila’s taste,” she said to herself softly.

            Eila then rose to sit on her knees as well, her hair a bit disheveled now due to the upper half of her body writhing in joy on the fuzzy blanket when Sanya was going down on her. As the two of them gazed lovingly into each other’s eyes yet again, Sanya reached out a hand to caress Eila’s cheek, but was hit by a shock of static electricity to her index finger from Eila’s hair.

            “Ow,” she reacted with a nonchalant expression of minor pain.

            “Let me kiss that booboo,” Eila said seductively as she took Sanya’s wrist in her hands and began to gently suck on her finger.

            “Your tongue feels good on my finger, Eila,” Sanya remarked blissfully.

            Eila took her mouth off of Sanya’s finger, put her hands on the silver-haired girl’s shoulders, and pulled her in for a kiss, making sure their tongues intermingled in each other’s mouths as much as possible. Both girls moaned gently but passionately into the kiss. When the two of them pulled away, a trail of saliva was left between their lips for a second.

            “I’m so happy, Sanya,” Eila smiled, “Now I get to make you feel good.”

            Eila took two of her fingers and wet them in her mouth. Then, she took the same two fingers and pushed them towards Sanya, who opened her mouth as well and let Eila put them in to be sucked on. Now that Eila had wet her fingers with both her own saliva and Sanya’s, she was ready. With her free arm, she pulled Sanya in for another kiss while her other hand reached down to feel Sanya’s private area. Her lover’s legs spread themselves apart instinctively as Eila leaned further into the kiss and began to rub Sanya’s pussy with her wet fingers.

            The moment Eila’s fingers made contact with her down below, Sanya let out a helpless, pleasured whimper. As she stimulated her with her fingers, Eila relished the sounds and vibrations of Sanya’s soft, muffled moans as they kissed. Soon Eila progressed to licking and kissing Sanya on the neck so that she could let her lover get some air and moan a little louder for her. She gave Sanya a gentle push, signaling to her that she should lay on her back and let Eila climb on top of her.

            From this position, Eila could kiss her way down Sanya’s body just as Sanya had done for her. She took care to love every inch of Sanya that she could whilst continually stimulating her with her fingers. Sanya’s sensitive area was now fully wet. Just as Sanya had for her, Eila greatly enjoyed the taste and texture of her lover’s angelically soft skin. Finally, she found herself face-to-face with Sanya’s pussy.

            “Ready, Sanya?” Eila asked seductively, licking her lips.

            “Please,” Sanya whimpered, “I love you, Eila.”

            Eila’s fingers went from the main source of stimulation to a support role as she started eating out Sanya with a big, wet kiss. Sanya let out more of her soft, subdued moans and her entire body began to tremble from the pleasure she was experiencing. Eila made sure to give Sanya the same treatment Sanya had given her, licking and kissing her pussy with deep care and affection.

            “Eila, this is too much, I’m gonna cum,” Sanya whimpered blissfully.

            _Damn it, I wish I could be down here longer,_ Eila thought to herself, _I guess Sanya can’t last very long yet without cumming. We’ll have to practice some time._

            After making sure Sanya got the full enjoyment out of her climax, Eila sat back up on her knees. Sanya moved over towards her and rested her head on Eila’s lap, exhausted. Looking out the window, Eila could see that it was now dark outside.

            “I love you, Eila,” Sanya said, half asleep.

            “And you’re everything to me,” Eila said softly as she ran her hand soothingly through Sanya’s hair and along her body.

            Even despite their situation in being stranded, Eila felt truly content right now. Knowing Sanya felt this way about her and that the two of them could be so intimate together was all she needed to feel happy in this life. The two of them stayed in front of the fireplace like that for some time with Sanya resting on Eila’s lap. Eila was always happy to give Sanya a shoulder or lap to fall asleep on. It was the most calming and blissful feeling in the world for her. When Eila herself began to feel sleepy, she gently picked up Sanya’s nude, sleeping body in her arms and carried her over to the bed.

            Eila climbed into bed herself and slipped under the covers with Sanya, choosing to have the two of them face each other while they cuddled and slept. Eila smiled warmly to herself as she gazed upon Sanya’s sleeping face. Just as she was beginning to drift off to sleep herself, Eila heard her intercom come on from across the room where she and Sanya had left all their things.

            “Eila! Sanya! Do you read me now? It’s the major!” the major’s voice exclaimed from across the room.

            “Damn it, now of all times,” Eila swore under her breath as she climbed out of bed to answer.

            Eila went over and knelt down next to her communication equipment.

            “Yeah, this is Eila,” she answered.

            “You two got separated from the group and we’ve been unable to reach you for a few hours,” the major explained, “Now that the blizzard’s calmed down, we’re able to reach you again.”

            “Oh, so the weather has calmed down,” Eila said as she glanced out the window and saw that the falling snow had subsided.

            “Just tell us your location and we’ll come get you right away,” the major demanded.

            “How about tomorrow morning?” Eila asked, “We’re just way too comfy right now.”

            “No! Right now, that’s a direct ord-“

            Eila shut off all her and Sanya’s communication equipment for the night.

            “Sorry Major Sakamoto,” she said, walking back to her bed.

            _Whatever punishment I get tomorrow for disobeying orders is worth it,_ Eila thought to herself as she climbed back into bed with Sanya, _I’ll just make sure I take full blame and don’t get Sanya in any trouble._

            Eila again cuddled and pulled in Sanya’s nude body against her own so that the two of them were sleeping face to face and she was holding Sanya in her arms beneath the warm covers of the bed. Sanya was still fast asleep despite the minor commotion that had just taken place. However, Eila knew that Sanya occasionally talked in her sleep and what she heard tonight added further to her joy.

            “We’ll always be together, Eila…”

            A peaceful smile formed on Sanya’s face as she sleep-spoke these words.

            “I’ll never leave your side,” Eila smiled back warmly at her sleeping lover.

            As the flames of the fireplace died, Eila at last fell into a blissful sleep as deep as Sanya’s. The two of them did not deviate from the position they had initially fallen asleep in for the entire night, intertwined in mind, body, and soul.


End file.
